fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FMF/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy University Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bloodbath and Beyond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elonka (Talk) 18:52, March 13, 2011 Hello, I'd like to say thank you for editing the items page and various other pages as well as uploading images. You've been a great asset to the wiki. Keep it up :-) vegeance 01:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm just making my first steps in editing a wiki. still a lot to learn... Wikia.css opinion I have a question regarding the boxes, and layout. Does everything seem wider and smoother? I just edited the mediawiki.css pages. vegeance 20:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you did a wonderful job with the boxes, everything looks great --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Freak Accident By freak accident i was able to obtain the walrus' bucket twice - did anyone else get this bug ? I can't mail or auction it so no point in having it. did anyone else get this bug? Dead or Alive? Administration Stuff Heya, you're doing a pretty good job! I have a few questions though. What do you think of the wiki bot and would you like to become an admin (only if you're willing). vegeance 00:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) about the wiki bot, it's a good start but i think we also need to go manually and link the things that have different names. I'm willing, but you have to tell me what is required of me as an admin. I'm just starting to learn the code by looking at the things you made (like the tables on Enemies page). Also, if you have something that needs to be done, tell me and i'll work on it - i finished making the tables in Enemies uniform yesterday (also cleaning the code to match the first one). Unless you can tell me about something else, i'll continue adding and checking the info on the Enemies' page. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm a learning wikian too. I just look at the source code of things, copy and paste them although I do mess around with templates like deleting rows, changing colour codes and stuff. Anyhow, being an admin; there a few additional responsibilities and privileges including blocking enemies, vandalism, spambots, housekeeping pages, using #REDIRECT name of article (without spaces) in source mode while adding this code to pages that are often referred to but takes a tedious time to change each page individually to link to it (say all quests have Quests (Enemies) but I would have to move quests to Quest (Enemies) or just simply create #REDIRECT Quests , learning how to edit stuff in source mode in case rich text mode does not work well (i.e. Cntrl+F for a term in items page in source mode and editing the rows manually), adding categories/stub tags to pages if needed or Category:stub, rollbacking edits by vandalism, learning how to create layouts to standardize or templates via Template: prefix of pages. Protecting certain pages, overwriting (any inappropriate images), etc. Heres a general page on how-to admin at here. --vegeance 13:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there's additional stuff at if you need some work to do, try talking in user talk pages and dropping a hello or saying thanks one in a while; it helps to have other people edit too because some people simply don't know how to edit but stay when they learn =) --vegeance 14:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) More info here Thanks vegeance, I'll do my best to help out. it'll take me some time to read the things you sent me... --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Page I added a pretty useful navigational feature using this code from the elements table : which yields this nice box. Its pretty easy to edit; just copy the code above with the # replaced for subheading titles (so the next down would be #Stone Giant) and the next top would be #Hollow Deck. The arrows don't have to be changed and #toc just means table of contents or top of page. --vegeance 03:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Just made a template, testing it out in source mode So use or just insert a template in rich source mode and change the parameters there. --vegeance 03:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Should we leave it in a different box or can we integrate it somehow into the existing tables? - when you decide I'll put it on every table --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I chose the option to exclusively replace HOT with the coding to hotlinking HOT because I wasn't sure about how it was going to code; although I should of checked how HOT HOT was used before replacing HOT alone. I think we can integrate it in tables vegeance 11:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Saw what you did, looks great - i'm on it --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) one question, what do you think? when you move to the next "Heading 2" should the up arrow jump to the previous "Heading 2" or the previous "Heading 3"? example: Stone Giant up arrow jumps to The SS Deckjoke ''or to ''No. 2 Deck ? ''--Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It should go one section up (to No. 2 Deck), one arrow should indicate on subsection jump I think. vegeance 12:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Started adding it to the tables, on a different subject Loathing should link to Stats and not Damage Types, I added the page but it lacks any important information. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) had a bit of problem deciding what should link with what in the Boiler Pit so i'm leaving it for a while. if you can tell me what links to what i'll add it Hot > Just_Right (up) as opposed to Hot > Special_Event_2 (up) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I think special events should be skipped; they aren't really mainstream enemies. vegeance 15:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Is Brawler's Field Implemented and we're missing details or is can we skip it? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Missing details probably. Although, I only been there a few times for very specific quests. vegeance 15:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) request for bot change Link to Damage_Types > '''add': STEELY, ICE-ICE, ABRACADAMAGE, SQUIRREL(maybe no need fot the last one since it is rare?) remove: ICE Link to Stats > add: Beefosity, Charm, Loathing, Smarts, Zip, Durability --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Done vegeance 16:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) request: add: Cheermonger, Emomancer, Mathemagician, Slackninja change: dodgebrawler > Dodgebrawler also can we open a page showing what changes are already made so i won't bother you about things that exist and add requests there? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Done vegeance 15:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to make bot requests on my talk page. Vegeance:Bot 16:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks perfect; however I think you could templatize the image code, a few others and use Template:Navitable vegeance 22:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) keep me posted, when you give me a green light i'll implement it in the Enemies page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Section What do you think of this? successful edit Handy isn't it? Trying to see my guild mates if they can do the tedious tasks. vegeance 03:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! i'll try looking into temlate building too --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 07:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Template Earnt On the #Wikia IRC channel, a person helped me. You have to do conditional parameters in addition to setting up multiple parameters with seperate tags and style/placements, but you need a larger frame. source http://fantasyuniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Imagebox http://fantasyuniversity.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fearfeasa_MacFeasa/test2 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words#Variables The (selects one of two values based on whether the test string is empty) autohides if the selected string doesn't change. So basically keep doing image2...image3...so on But you need to create new tags, placement -top -left #relative etc thanks, i'm trying to make this but it seems what i made is buggy so i'm continuing my research^^ --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) (the | makes it so if any user does not need item2 it does not show up as } iit does not show up as file: and #if does not need to be applied to item2 but only image2..image3..so on forth) the parameters for item2/item3/image2/image3...will show up while using the template still but will remain blank (not show up until) some parameters are used + if more items are used, what is needed is more of the background notebook style image positioned beneath^^ vegeance 19:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) i made one for 2 items, but for some reason the conditionals don't work correctly - i will try to trade neatness\conservation for functionality --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Again, you used conditions in the wrong places =P. It is only needed for the image section because someone might choose to NOT use 2 or more items for the template; therefore you don't want File:~ thing leftover. ITEM2| and #if are redundant and incorrect because the string is }} | | }} } |} This translates into if IMAGE2 parameter is left alone; the user that wishes to not add 2 or MORE additional items then nothing will occur due to the | beside the file 30px voiding the entire . text2| is used because the user can say You have earned X item instead of it formatted as You have earned X item when the user does not want 2 or MORE additional items therefore causing it to display this fixed-static text at the bottom. The | makes it not appear if the user chooses to not add a secondary item/description/image. What is needed is more slices to add for the bottom in case there are 2 to 3 items so that it will look well. The positioning of course has to differ. }} | | }} } |} Image should be left alone, because anyone using this template would at the least use one image icon + description. Image2...image3...etc and text2...text3.. just need to be copy and pasted and repeated with different positionings onto the slices. If more slices could be added like 4_Slice, etc and positioned, it would just be more aesthethic thats all =p --vegeance 20:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info, I don't really have a lot of time to check it right now, i'll try it later, but 2 problems i found (in my design) *since positions are absolute it mucks out when you try to integrate it into a page with anything else on it (solved by making everything relative to each other - I haven't corrected/removed the conditionals but i did make the positions right) *this brings up a problem that with every leyer added all following layers' positions need to change (and i have yet to learn how to use variables or mathematical formulae here) i don't quite understand yet how to use conditionals here - my only programing knowledge is pascal and that too was a few (~10) years back... thanks for all the help --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Bot I fixed the two missing images; however I don't see any colspan=''3''. Only colspan=''2''. I think you're confusing the Template:Navitable with ^ | v | ^^ Vegeance:Bot 16:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) well, there was atleast one table with this problem, anyway found the culprit . --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome work! 20:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) wikia.js opinion Hey I edited your interface, although you can revert it. I was wondering if it looked better or not with the navigation features to the sides. here --Vegeance:Bot 01:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a navigation panel on the side (right sid's better) but i'm having problems with it, is it possible to put a background behind the links? that's what i'm getting: --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) My bad it should look like this on chrome and firefox here Firefox has an overlapping problem slightly with the ads but for chrome it should 100% work and firefox 95%ish. What browser are you using? 14:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Firefox and IE --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) screenshot looks great Is that screenshot shown for just IE or Firefox or both? If Firefox, 3.6 or 4.0? I know they should work on FF 3.6 and 4.0 and Chrome very well. 15:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you're using Adblock or Noscript or have java disabled if it looks like that though. the screenshot is from IE (it's easier to cut/paste dialogues from the game - no need to view source) on firefox i don't see it (and java is enabled/never used Adblock or Noscript) i think it's time to try out chrome... will tell you how it goes --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Try firefox again because I just deleted the code earlier because you posted that screenshot. I have go to go now, but you can revert it on your /wikia.js page reverted the changes and installed chrome and it looks great!! the icons on the left side are outside the screen but i can still access the nav panel by hovering at the edge of the screen where they are supposed to be (i can only see them if i press ctrl+mousewheel bu then the fonts are too small. it is great anyway - thanks! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 18:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you have mastered everything that I know about wikia so far. There is probably .css coding or relative positioning auto-wrapping for long text or if conditions and/or empty string conditions; however that is beyond my realm of knowledge on wiki markup. I'm afraid you have to go to Wikia IRC or the community central forum or ask this person for help. You've done a really good job and surpassed me. Good luck. --vegeance 23:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Imagebox I think option 2 looks more attractive; although the additional space may be useful I think its length is a tad bit larger. vegeance 17:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do something close to no. 2, maybe a few pixels less. on a not entirely different subject, is there any way to see what pages use the template (like with the pictures)? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind - found the "what links here" option in my tools --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Home page Templates Hi! So, I really like your "Loot" Template, you did a great job! I'm thinking about the Home page, I'm going to try to make a template of that sort for it. I'm really dabbling in this template thing, so if you're willing and interested (you seem like an expert on tempates), I might need your help so that my trials don't end up looking like the Asplode Hall... I'll keep you posted. Theletter 18:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hi! So, I made a quick photoshop thingy to show you what I think we should do with the Home Page... It is all described in this blog page. Feel free to comment and give you thoughts about it. Then maybe we might get down to the template business! See you! Theletter 16:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Yay!! Thanks for the font!! I've been banging my head against my computer screen while simultaneously trying to find it. You're an angel! Theletter 22:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Template Help Hey! Maybe you can help me out with a Spoiler Alert Template I'm trying to make. I'd like to put this image as a background in order to be able to write a short message over it. I've been trying a lot of stuff, including going into the MediaWiki:Common.css file, but no luck. I must be missing something. Do you have any idea how to do this? Theletter 17:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) you can either use a collapsible table floating over the image, (if there's someone who understands how to work with it or who can make a simpler hide text option, it would be better -- i made some attempts but it didn't work as i intended...) or make the text the same color as the background (which is a problem since it is gradient) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 06:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all your trials anyway. I've been searching clues about how to do that, on Wikia/Help and MediaWiki/Help but it seems that background images are blocked to prevent abuse. So I'll keep searching for a solution to this. Theletter 12:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I think it is possible to make the background transperent - try playing with it, i tried a bit without success. a better but more advanced solution is to make a custom table/hide process. I don't understand the mechanics of the hide process (ie. what navbox does to hide the next cell), if there's someone who understands the functions i think we can duplicate it to our advantage. i thought of making it without a header (just the hide/show button) or if possible a custom made button. i can mount the tables over the picture like i did with Imagebox but we need at least a collapsible table wit transperent background. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll fiddle around with it. For now I just made a super basic Spoiler template, feel free to change it if you ever feel like making a show/hide button. Again, thanks for trying! Theletter 12:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I see you're working on the hide/show process for the spoiler alert. You should check this spoiler warning out, it's an ugly template, but the hide/show process is quite original (it hides the whole section of the page, from the h2 title "spoiler", not only what you put in the little box under the alert). But it seems quite tedious to make: I think you have to make a duplucate of the quest page, one titled "Quest" (without the spoiler) and the other "Quest/Spoiler" (with the walkthough)... You can find that template code here, if ever you're interested. (This is just a suggestion, I don't really know which one would look best on this wiki.) Theletter 22:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) this is the best i could do, if you can find someone who knows how to change the background color of the heading (i can change the color of the body but not the heading) to transparent it'll be usable --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I did some testing for this Hide/Show process... I didn't manage to figure out the javascript part, but I can make the background transparent, look at this test. We could put something like this under each "Walkthrough" title. Theletter 15:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks Great! I made this, tell me what you think, if you break the image to 3 sections: top, middle and bottom i can make a template with an adjustable height --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But don't you think it would look better if I made a longer slice, just for the title? Like this? I think this might look better than the whole section with the pinkish background... and people could add their entire walkthrough section with images and titles inside the template without it interfering with the background...idk. I'll upload the slices and we'll see what looks better. --Theletter 12:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Alert Okay, so, here the slices are: and --Theletter 12:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) looks great, the slices need to be cut a bit differently and i think making it 800px width is optimal (what do you think?)but i used a pseudo-loop template to make this, the same template allows me to make the Imagebox display up to 150 layers (not implemented yet), what do you think? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, yeah, the slices suck. I'll crop them better when I get back to my computer, and I'll make the width 800px. Lookin' good, but I'm not convinced about the pinkish background... We'd have to check and see how writing would show up on that background. If it doesn't work, maybe a white background or no background at all will be the solution. We should also test your imagebox template on this background...! Okay, so I'll be back with the right slices ! see ya. Theletter 12:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) This is another tactic we can use: --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Good work! However, you'll agree that it doesn't make much sense to hide the spoiler warning message... I think your first trial with the slices is better. Here are the slices (hopefully not cut like a child, this time!) I promised you.... They are 810px wide. And here's the original image you can take and crop and all that if my cuts still look awful =/ : Theletter 15:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also, you cab do your tests in your sandbox at User:Fearfeasa_MacFeasa/Sandbox ; they won't show up on the Special:WikiActivity page. I think you can also put at the top of your test blog page, it might not appear either, I'm not sure, I haven't tested that. --Theletter 15:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Recent Changes Unfortunately, there isn't. However, you can selectively view all changes. http://fantasyuniversity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&hidemyself=1&days=30 http://fantasyuniversity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&hideminor=1 If you mark your edits as minor in test pages, it won't show up. when adding &hideminor=1 Likewise you can hide all your edits for a specified time or self-edits by &hidemyself=1 and days= If you go to enhanced recent activity button in your preferences you can group changes together on one page so it shows up like Testpage (+2) Vegeance (x39). thanks, it doesn't bother me but i didn't want to block other people's ability to see the last edits --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Journal Stamps Do you happen to have uploaded the other journal stamps, for Pleasanton and Nostalgya? --Theletter 18:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks. --Theletter 19:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I made the basic template for the hide/show walkthrough thing. I don't really think it needs a background actually, but it's up to you. You can see what it looks like on an actual quest page here. Personally, I think it's nice like this, simple. Just two things: if we have this Hide template, do we need to put the Spoiler template at the top of the page, or should we remove it? If you think it's better to keep it, maybe we should change the red/white background to that pinkish paper I gave you, with the Spoiler Alert title? --Theletter 01:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we need the two, as long as it hides the spoilers. I don't think we need anything else, if you want, I can add a backgrond to either the spoiler alert (the hide/show button) or to the spoiler text itself, but in my opinion we can just leave it as it is --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 18:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So much for my badly cut slices ! =) --Theletter 21:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Quick (or not-so-quick) question. D'you have any idea why the Imagebox template sometimes displays this way ? --Theletter 19:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ammm, they look ok so maybe someone fixed what was wrong... tell me how it looked and i'll try to figure it out - i know indent (colon in source mode) makes the imagebox break, if you can please describe the problem, i'll try to fix the template --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) A picture is worth a thousand words, so here you go: This is how I'm seeing them (on a vast majority of the pages). But maybe it's just me. If it's just me, I don't really care. But it's annoying to this other people may be seeing them this way, y'know? --Theletter 23:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Acutally, it's not always the bottom slice that goes to the right, when there is a middle slice, that's the one that goes to the right, and the bottom slice stays correctly positioned. --Theletter 23:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) weird - i see it correctly on firefox, IE and chrome, i have an idea on how to fix it but i need to test it first, problem is it'll take some time because in the next few days i'm a bit overloaded, i'll get back to you. in any case, what browser are you using and is it fully updated? (I wonder how many people are getting the same problem as you are) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Chrome 10.0.6 (mac version) and it's up to date. I also cleared my cache. Still no change. Take your time on this, it's just a detail. --Theletter 00:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately thats the result of making the page width extended and the wiki better to view with this code. The thing uses relative positioning, although I don't know how to fix it, I think that is the source of the problem for an expanded page. If you have the railbar or a smushed version of it (not the .js or minimized sidebar) one, it is formatted correctly. Perhaps, if you wrapped it so it doesn't appear relative to the right of the frame. 00:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes! You fixed it! =) --Theletter 09:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Good, now i know more about what position:relative means. thanks a lot for the feedback, if you find any other bug please tell me --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I tried moving it with little success. here I tried editing the template, table variables on the main page, etc. The only other thing I can think of is if we redesign the front page (although it will not look pretty on people's screen without the .css code) and then do [ /leftcolumn-start /end column /rightcolumn staff /end column] 02:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if we ask Theletter to make a graphic header for the poll instead of the blue backround it'll fit better? (i don't know). if you think of something and i can help tell me --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC)